A Christmas Proposal
by Molly Renata
Summary: A fic inspired by an infamous Nobume line. AU, OOC, oneshot, rated for references.


**A Christmas**** Proposal**

_Author's Note: An idea that popped into my head and wouldn't leave._

_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHIIING. D;_

* * *

As a Yato, Kamui knew little of Earth customs; he had picked up a few tidbits of information from his previous visits, as well as his sister Kagura, but for the most part, he was still in the dark as to how the people of Earth behaved around certain times of year.

And so, when he heard of Christmas from Kagura, Kamui did the only thing he knew how to when it came to Earth's holidays - he asked the leader of the Yorozuya about the meaning of Christmas.

And, two hours after his visit with Gintoki, Kamui trotted off toward the Mimawarigumi headquarters. He'd procured an engagement ring beforehand, but he never could figure out the proper time to use it... now, with Christmas approaching fast and with the knowledge of its meaning here in the East, Kamui knew the _perfect_ time to propose.

Whether or not Nobume accepted his proposal was another story entirely, but he didn't care at this point.

The vice-commander of the Mimawarigumi must have sensed Kamui's approach, as she was already at the entrance to the compound when he arrived; as usual, she greeted him with a blank, emotionless stare and a simple raise of her hand. Though they had once greeted each other with violence, such behavior had been restricted by Isaburou, so such a thing was no longer possible - no matter how much they enjoyed fighting each other.

"Hello, Nobume." Kamui's ever-cheerful expression contrasted Nobume's empty gaze, and he gave her a much more enthusiastic wave in return. "How are ya?"

"This is an odd time to visit," Nobume observed with a blink. "You don't normally visit until the sun is down. Are you sick?"

Kamui tilted his head. "No, I brought my umbrella with me. I just wanted to give you something, that's all." He paused and cleared his throat. "Y'see, Kagura told me about an Earth holiday called 'Christmas', and..."

"...So you got a present for me." Nobume raised an eyebrow, curious. "Donuts?"

"Aha... well..." Kamui rubbed the back of his neck; he wasn't normally the sort to feel nervous about anything, but for some reason beyond his comprehension, just talking about this made him hesitate. "...No, but it's shaped like one, so it kinda counts, right?"

Nobume's eyes narrowed, and Kamui knew that he had made a mistake - if he was lucky, he'd be able to return home by midnight with a shred of dignity and a drop or two of energy left. The Mimawarigumi vice-commander only expressed her anger toward Kamui in two ways... and while both were enjoyable, he was well aware that her loyalty to Isaburou meant that she wouldn't defy the compound's rules.

"_Ka-mu-i._" Nobume spoke slowly, emphasizing each syllable of Kamui's name. "Even if it's shaped like one, it's not a donut unless I can eat it. I'm not interested."

And despite her words, she stepped closer to Kamui as she spoke; the only escape he had now was to show her what he'd gotten, and even that had a high likelihood of ending very bad. So, with a trembling hand, Kamui reached into his pocket and pulled out his last resort - and for some reason beyond his understanding, Nobume stopped dead in her tracks and leaned closer to inspect the small box.

"A ring," she deduced with a tilt of her head. "So you wanted to propose to me?"

Kamui gave an anxious hum and nodded once. "Yep, that's what I wanted to do. Um, for Christmas. It's probably kinda weird, but-"

Before he could finish the sentence, Nobume snatched the box out of his hand and kissed him; she was still upset with him, that much he knew, but if nothing else, it seemed that his proposal had been accepted. Once she pulled away, Nobume looked up at Kamui and, once again, narrowed her eyes - she wasn't done with him yet.

"That's not what I wanted for Christmas, you idiot."

"It's... it's the thought that counts, r-right?" Kamui stammered, flinching. "I-I mean... um, wh-what did you want, anyway?"

Nobume stared at Kamui, unblinking, for several seconds; then, she leaned in and placed her mouth next to his ear.

"I want your *****."

* * *

_Author's Notes: Yep, I ship them now. And yes, I know this is really short, but mehhh. It's a oneshot._


End file.
